American Dad: Steve's sexy trickery on Hayley
by Poke456
Summary: Steve drags himself to the bottom of the barrel in order to lose his virginity!


**One day Steve comes back home with hopelessness in his eyes! He says, "I can't believe this am I destined to be a virgin forever shot down everytime!" Hayley walks by and says, "What a loser!" Steve soon gets confronted on his shoulder devil Roger says, "You know what you gotta do you have to have her take your virginity!" Angel Stan shows up and says, "No Steve it's wrong!" Devil Roger says, "Ah screw that if you don't trick Hayley you're going to be a virgin forever!" Angel Stan says, "Steve if you go through with this you'll regret it for the rest of your life and you'll burn in hell in the process!" Devil Roger says, "Do it!" Angel Stan says, "Don't do it!" Steve says, "Get away both of you!" He screams and jumps out the window! Real Roger says, "What's up with Steve?" Real Stan says, "Humph I don't know!" Then later that night Steve dreamed that he was the last virgin on earth and everyone laughed at him as he fell in a hole he soon woke up and said, "Oh my god I guess I have nothing left to lose!" So later in school Steve swiped some of Principal Lewis' drugs for himself! Later on without knowing he plants them into Hayley's drink then when Hayley drank it she became so dizzy that she can barely stand up! Steve told Roger he'll take her to her room but Steve instead took her to his room! Steve stripped Hayley of her clothes till she was naked and soon strip himself of his clothes! Steve placed Hayley on the bed and got right on top of her! First he enjoyed touching her boobs and Hayley was like, "Oh yeah that's the spot!" Steve lays down and then kisses Hayley on the lips and soon moved closer to her neck and licked it making her tickle soon Hayley spill up her love goo! Hayley without knowing kisses Steve everywhere on his body and sucked his feet! Steve knew the time had come so he grabbed his sister and stuck his penis into her vagina and bam his love goo exploded into her! Hayley soon snapped out of the drugs control to find Steve unconscious and seeing her vagina spilled with Steve's goo and she freaked out and ran off! Steve then woke up and got away with it! In the end Steve got detention for stealing Principal Lewis' drugs but everyone in his school started respecting him! As for Hayley she checked herself in rehab for a few weeks, her parents were ashamed of her well for Stan more than ever but as for Steve he only faked it because it was his sister that took his viginity! Finally the night after Steve snuck into Hayley's room to find a sexy Hayley in front of her! Hayley says, "Hi Stevie!" Steve says, "Hayley what happen to you?" Hayley says, "Isn't it obvious Steve after I had sex with you while I was drugged I tried to get cured but something in me wanted this to happen!" Steve says, "Wait but you said you were cured!" Hayley says, "That was all a ruse I sneak out right before every session!" Steve says, "Hayley!" Hayley says, "And now Steve!" She grabbed Steve and said, "There's one thing I want and that's you!" Hayley ripped Steve's clothes off and threw him onto the bed! Steve says, "Hayley please don't do this!" Hayley says, "Why you made me into this Steve so brace yourself lover!" Hayley climbs to her bed and puckers her lips towards Steve and he says, "Hayley wait I drugged you just to have sex with you so that I wouldn't be the last virgin on earth just please I didn't mean to do this to you I'm sorry!" Hayley says, "And Revenge Is Mine IN YOUR FACE!" Steve says, "What you were faking it!" Hayley says, "Well of course Steve!" Steve says, "Aw man I can't believe it!" Hayley says, "Well it serves you right do you had any idea what a nightmare I've been through people called me a social Peria!" Steve says, "Yeah well I was so desperate to lose my virginity I didn't even think I might as well tell everyone the truth!" Just as Steve was about to leave Hayley says, "Steve don't let's just keep this between us!" Steve says, "Really?" Hayley says, "Of course but Steve!" Steve says, "What?" Hayley yells, "Never do that again!" Steve passed out and Hayley took him to bed Stan and Francine overheard everything and are discussing Steve's punishment while Hayley rubs his brother's face and says, "Good night Stevie!" Hayley kisses Steve on the lips for a few seconds and walks out! The End!**


End file.
